capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Mega Man Star Force
Mega Man Star Force (流星のロックマン, Shooting Star Rockman in Japan), produced by Keiji Inafune, is the first of the three Mega Man Star Force games. It was released on December 14, 2006 in Japan, and in North America on August 7, 2007. It was released in three separate versions simultaneously, subtitled Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon. Mega Man Star Force has many similarities to the MegaMan Battle Network games, but is considered a separate entity. Both an anime and manga were produced several months prior to the game's Japanese release date. So far, only the anime has been adapted into English. Gameplay Characters .]] * Geo (EM-Wave Change: Mega Man) * [[Sonia Strumm|'Sonia Strumm']] (EM-Wave Change: Harp Note) - a pop singer who befriends Geo, she has a Wizard called Lyra. * Bud Bison (EM-Wave Change: Taurus Fire) - is shown to be a tough guy and a gruff bully, but he's actually pretty lonely in the inside. * Luna Platz (EM-Wave Change: Queen Ophiuca) - class president in Geo's class, Luna is a very perky and bossy person. She has a fondness for cute things like her rabbit-like Wizard named Vogue. * Zack Temple - a nerdy and condescending student who is more or less one of Luna's flunkies. * Bob Copper - He is an officer from the Satella Police and has an antenna on his head which functions as a siren. * Legendary Master Shin - recognizes players' Best Combos, and can turn them into one-time-use battle cards for a fee. In the second game, he is also the moderator of the Sky Hi Colosseum, and keeps track of the player's progress within it. He is capable of redeeming "Cipher" codes players find throughout the first and second game of the series, yielding chips, abilities, or different items for the player to use. * Ken Suther - Ken Suther sells Battle Cards throughout the Star Force series, and later in the third game gains an addition to his Big Wave shop: his Wizard named Hang Ten, who accepts Cipher Codes in place of Legendary Master Shin. * Tom Dubius (EM-Wave Change: Cygnus Wing) - a quiet man who is working on a flying machine. His previous inventions were stolen, causing him to mistrust others. * Aaron Boreal - a co-worker of Tom's and a former friend of Kelvin Stelar, it is Aaron who gives Geo his Visualizer glasses. * Mitch Shepar (EM-Wave Change: Libra Scales) - a somewhat idealistic but friendly teacher in danger of losing his job. * Patrick/Rey (EM-Wave Change: Gemini Spark) - due to his being abandoned as an infant by his parents, Patrick developed split personality disorder, creating a more evil persona named Rey. * Claud Pincer (EM-Wave Change: Cancer Bubble) - a boy who frequents the Big Wave store in Echo Ridge, he is an optional boss. He returns in MegaMan Star Force 2, again as an optional boss. * Jean Corroune IX (EM-Wave Change: Crown Thunder) - an optional boss encountered after the game is beaten. Fought in City Dump. * Damian Wolfe (EM-Wave Change: Wolf Woods) - an optional boss who has trouble controlling himself in Wave Body form, causing him to go into frenzies in which he must battle to calm down. * Kelvin Stelar - Geo's father, an astronaut who vanishes a few years before the game begins. * Hope Stelar - Geo's mother who wishes for Geo to return to school, but respects his wishes to remain at home after the disappearance of his father. * Pegasus Magic, Leo Kingdom and Dragon Sky - three Satellite Admins. They are AM-ians and the three wise men of Planet AM, home to a race of aliens who have EM bodies. * Andromeda - a space-themed war-engine capable of destroying planets. It is the final boss and the main antagonist in the game, responsible for having corrupted the FM-ians and turning them evil. Story The Mega Man franchise takes place in two separate timelines, one where robotic technology flourished and another where network technology prospered instead. The Battle Network series was placed in the network timeline, causing it to be completely disconnected from every other Mega Man series (Classic, X, Zero, ZX, and Legends). MegaMan Star Force explicitly states that it takes place approximately two hundred years into the future of Battle Network, thus placing it into the Network timeline. As such, Star Force deviates greatly from the standard Mega Man fare, because it draws almost exclusively on elements from Battle Network (mostly gameplay elements), making very few references or allusions to other series. However, Capcom has produced Star Force as a stand-alone series, meaning players can fully enjoy the title without being familiar with the Battle Network series. Set in the fictional year 220X, emphasis on internet technology has lessened, and instead, the world has become networked through use of EM waves. Though cyber worlds and NetNavis still exist in Star Force, human dependency on them has greatly decreased, and people no longer have Navi companions. Three large satellites orbiting the Earth (Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon) power the EM Wave World that exists around the Earth's atmosphere, keeping the world networked. While the EM Wave World is normally invisible to the human eye, a special piece of eye-wear called the Visualizer (possessed by the series' protagonist) allows a human to see this other world. However, like with the cyber worlds of Battle Network, viruses (known as EM Wave Viruses) inhabit the EM Wave World, causing problems in everyday life. In Battle Network, people operated Personal Terminals (PETs) to constantly interact with the network. Similar devices called Transers are used in the Star Force world. Transers are compatible with Battle Cards (the Star Force version of the previous Battle Chips), and when swiped through, they provide means to deleting viruses that infect the EM Wave World and other electronic devices. A group of Satella Police also exist, dedicated to stopping virus attacks and thwarting criminals who manipulate the EM Wave World in order to break the law. Furthermore, there exists an alien planet known as "Planet FM," inhabited by extraterrestrial beings called FM-ians. FM-ians can traverse in both worlds, and also possess the ability to physically merge with human beings through a process called "Electromagnetic Wave Change". Other than lending a human the FM-ian's powers, this process also transforms an ordinary human into an "EM Wave Human," allowing him or her to freely operate in the EM Wave World (as well as cyber networks within specific electronic devices). The protagonist of Star Force is Geo Stelar, the son of a famous scientist and astronaut. He has an encounter with a rogue FM-ian known as Omega-Xis who takes residency in Geo's Transer. When the two go through an Electromagnetic Wave Change they form an entity that is eventually known as MegaMan. Whereas a large focus in the Battle Network series were the NetNavis (who are mostly based on Robot Masters from the Mega Man Classic series), Star Force focuses on FM-ians based on many real-life constellations. Trivia *By having any Battle Network game in the Game Boy Advance slot, a side quest involving MegaMan.EXE is unlocked, one that ultimately awards the player a weapon called the BN Blaster. Gallery Characters Image:BudBison.png|''Bud Bison'' Image:TaurusFire.png|''Taurus Fire'' Image:LunaPlatz.png|''Luna Platz'' Image:Queen_Ophiuca.png|''Queen Ophiuca'' Image:ZackTemple.png|''Zack Temple'' Image:BobCopper.png|''Bob Copper'' Image:LegendaryMasterShin.png|''Legendary Master Shin'' Image:KenSuther.png|''Ken Suther'' Image:TomDubious.png|''Tom Dubious'' Image:Cygnus_Wing.png|''Cygnus Wing'' Image:Aaron.png|''Aaron'' Image:MMSFMitch.png|''Mitch Shepar'' Image:LibraScales.png|''Libra Scales'' Image:Patrick&Rey.png|''Patrick'' and Rey Image:GeminiSpark.png|''Gemini Spark'' Image:ClaudPincer.png|''Claud Pincer'' Image:Cancer_Bubble.png|''Cancer Bubble'' Image:MMSFJean.png|''Jean Corroune IX'' Image:CrownThunder.png|''Crown Thunder'' Image:DamianWolfe.png|''Damian Wolfe'' Image:WolfWoods.png|''Wolf Woods'' Image:KelvinStelar.png|''Kelvin Stelar'' Image:HopeStelar.png|''Hope Stelar'' Image:Andromeda.png|''Andromeda'' Box Art Image:MMSFPJapan.PNG|Pegasus Japan Image:MMSFPegasusCoverScan.png|Pegasus U.S. Image:MMSFPEurope.png|Pegasus Europe Image:MMSFLJapan.PNG|Leo Japan Image:MMSFLeoCoverScan.png|Leo U.S. Image:MMSFLEurope.png|Leo Europe Image:MMSFDJapan.PNG|Dragon Japan Image:MMSFDragonCoverScan.png|Dragon U.S. Image:MMSFDEurope.png|Dragon Europe Merchandise Image:MMSFGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' External Links *Wikipedia article *''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Star Force Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:DS Games Category:2006 video games